


Alexander, too.

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That is Hephaistion; it always has been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander, too.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тоже Александр](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932543) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



“You brought him back.”

 

He smiles, dry lips spitting blood. “Who gossiped?”

 

“Told me himself,” Alexander says. “Hephaistion, nobody goes back.”

 

“You see why I could send nobody else.”

 

“So you sent yourself.”

 

“I had to.” _Poor child_, and he’s never before thought of Bagoas thus, _poor boy left alone in the sand_.

 

“Why?”

 

“Would you rather I had not?” he asks, frowning.

 

“No. **No.** But that you would…” _save the boy who is in your lover’s bed, and that at the risk of your own life…_

 

He reaches up, smiling, to grasp Alexander’s hands. “Am I not Alexander too?”


End file.
